El Diario de Madge
by Mari-Mellark
Summary: Summary: Quizás ella no es la famosa Katniss Everdeen. Madge cuenta sus experiencias, ella no fue a los juegos, pero vivió muchas experiencias que quizás nunca salieron a la luz. Ella explica cómo vivió Los juegos de Katniss, dónde iba a verlos a la plaza, siempre acompañada.


**Día de los elegidos, para Los 74º Juegos Del Hambre.**

 **Hoy es el día de la cosecha.**

Al ser la hija del alcalde nunca he tenido la necesidad de pedir teselas, pero aún así, tengo cinco inscripciones así que… podría ir al Capitolio, a los Juegos del Hambre, donde seguro no sobreviviría.

Como tenemos que ir bien arreglados a la plaza, donde se dice a los "afortunados" de ir, decido ponerme un vestido blanco, regalo de mi padre por mi cumpleaños junto con un lazo rosa de mi tía Maysilee, que aún conservo.

Noto cómo tocan la puerta me dirijo hacia allí a abrirla, dónde me encuentro a Katniss junto con Gale.

 _Vienen a vender las fresas._

\- Bonito vestido.- me dice Gale, qué no me provoca otra cosa más que confusión.

 _¿Desde cuándo me da cumplidos? ¿O es ironía?_

No sé cómo responder así que, cómo es un día bastante malo, intento tomármelo a broma.

Aprieto los labios y le respondo.

 _-_ -Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?

Veo como se queda desconcertado, vaya, pues no se lo ha tomado bien.

Poco a poco le cambia la cara de desconcierto a una enfadada.

 **Ups.**

 _-_ -Tú no irás al Capitolio _-_ \- me responde Gale con frialdad. Sus ojos se posan en el pequeño adorno circular que llevo en el vestido, el sinsajo de mi tía Maysilee, frunce el ceño.-. ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años.

 _-_ -No es culpa suya _-_ -interviene Katniss intentando tranquilizarlo

 _-_ -No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son _-_ -apostilla Gale.

 _En eso tiene razón, comparado con ellos yo tengo privilegios aunque no se si tomármelo como desprecio por ser hija del alcalde._

 _-_ -Buena suerte, Katniss _-_ -Me dirijo a Katniss con un rostro inexpresivo,evitando mirar a Gale y le doy las monedas mientra me da las fresas . _-_ -Lo mismo digo _-_ \- me responde, y cierro la puerta.

No logro entender el odio de Gale.

Las diferencias sociales que hay no es culpa de nadie más que el capitolio, están consiguiendo lo que tanto anhelaban, separarnos, dividirnos.

O al menos, en el distrito 12 se ve eso.

Gale me lo acaba de demostrar.

Después de el extraño suceso, me dirijo hacia la plaza, donde oigo el nombre de el tributo femenino.

 **"** **Primrose Everdeen."**

Observo como Katniss se ofrece voluntaria como tributo y miro, como Gale coge a Prim en Brazos y la aleja del escenario dónde se encuentra Katniss.

 _Katniss tiene la valentía que tenía mi tía Maysi , ella al igual que mi tía intentará sobrevivir a los terribles juegos._

\- Creo que esto no me pertenece.- susurro a la vez que miro el pin dorado de mi tía y me dirijo dentro.

Al entrar, puedo ver como el Sr. Mellark sale de la sala de Katniss.

 _¿Se habrá equivocado?_

Entro y me encuentro con una Katniss desconcertada.

 _-_ -Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito en el estadio, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto? - le digo algo alterada, quizás no la dejen llevarlo.

Le ofrezco la insignia que perteneció a mi familia durante mucho tiempo, pero sé , que ella se lo merece más que yo.

 _-_ -¿Tu insignia? _-_ \- me pregunta.

 _-_ -Toma, te lo pondré en el vestido, ¿vale? _-_ -No espero su respuesta, me inclino y se lo pongo _-_ -. Katniss, prométeme que lo llevarás en el estadio, ¿vale?

 _-_ -Sí.

Me despido de ella con un beso en la mejilla, y me dirijo hacia donde está Peeta, no he hablado mucho con él pero… me gustaría despedirme de él también.

Al salir de la habitación me encuentro con Gale que va a entrar donde está Katniss,

Antes de que me aparte para ir dónde Peeta, el me tapa el camino.

\- ¿ Y tu broche? - me pregunta.

\- Ya no me pertenece.- le respondo simplemente y me dirijo hacia dónde está Peeta.

Al entrar donde esta él, puedo notar que está algo nervioso.

 _Yo estaría igual si fuera él_

\- Hola Peeta.- le saludo a la vez que me siento en el asiento, delante suyo.

\- ¿ Madge? - dice dudoso- ¿Vienes a despedirte de mí también?- dice algo alterado.- Ya sé que moriré pero…

\- No morirás Peeta.- le respondo segura.- Tu solo intenta… sobrevivir ¿vale? - le digo a la vez que me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta.- ¡Ah! Y confiesale tus sentimientos a Katniss, yo creo en los dos, y sé que pueden cambiar las cosas- le digo a la vez que me voy.

 _ **"Ellos, Peeta con sus palabras y Katniss con sus agallas se que harán un cambio en los juegos."**_

 **Nota de Autora**

 **Huolisss!**

 **Aquí tengo otra historia más!**

 **Una más a mi lista ^.^**

 **Bueno espero que le haya gustado.**

 **Mari-Mellark**

 **¿Reviews? *-***


End file.
